


A is for Amy who fell down the stairs.

by john_the_egbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_the_egbert/pseuds/john_the_egbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave are little boys and playing with space ship toys, but then an accident happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Amy who fell down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing i did rlly quick kinda sucks i didnt look ever it enjoy

They were only five.

  
“Pew, pew pew pew!” Dave yelled, quickly jumping in Dave’s way. “We’ve got you surrounded!”

  
“Yeah, yeah but, you’re the bad guy!” John replied, frowning as he pushed his toy space ship into Dave’s, clacking the plastic together. “ _I’M_ the space police, you’re the bad guy!”

  
Dave frowned and pulled his toy away, holding it high so John couldn’t reach in. “Yeah, well you’re a butt, and I got super awesome space beams!”

  
“Space beams?” John asked, looking up at Dave’s anime shades.

  
“Yeah, space beams! They’re red beams of space magic, and it’ll kill you!”

  
John screamed out, giggling as he started to run, his hand holding his space ship up and making it ‘fly’. “Noooooo!” He screamed, running out of his room. “We need backup, space backup, help!”

  
“I’m gona get you!” Dave yelled out, giggling as he followed John out into the hall.

  
John ran towards the right, turning as he looked at Dave. “You can’t catch me!” He giggled, his big blue eyes shining and full of happiness.

  
“Oh yeah I will!” Dave stepped forward, holding his rocket ship up above his head with both hands.

  
John screamed out of joy and stepped back. Once, twice, but not a third time. Once Johns little foot went down for his third step it continued to fall, his eyes filling with fear as his lips parted.

  
It seemed like everything was going in slow motion.

  
Johns body started to slip back as his arms went to the sides, his little toy rocket ship flying out of his hand. The right hand landed on the wall but he continued to slip back, the other grabbing for the railing that wasn’t there. Johns back hit the stairs and he screamed out, his eyes closing as he slid down. His small head hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs loudly, and time sped up again once his little toy ship fell beside him, breaking in two.

  
Dave screamed as he watched his best friend fall, his hands tossing his toy away before running down the stairs. “John!” He screamed, seeing John lying at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes closed and head against the wall.

  
The taller boy ran down the stairs, kneeling by John’s body. “John?” He asked his friend, tears welling up in his eyes as he pushed his anime shades off, his hands then going to his best friend’s body.

  
Blood started to pool around his head.

  
He didn’t move.

  
Dave didn’t know much as a young kid, but he did know one thing. Death. And John, his best friend, was dead. The blonde haired boy let out a wail, his head lying on John’s chest as he sobbed.

They were only five.


End file.
